Hoping For A Different Outcome
by flamenvy963
Summary: My personal take in the Naruto Universe. Godlike Naruto. Bloodline Naruto. Time-travel. Watch Naruto train to despertaly change the future for the better. Rated M for saftey Lemons/limes later on.
1. Chapter 1

After reading so many Naruto fan fics, I was just compelled to write my own. So here is my first fanficition (P.S. if anyone knows a good site where I can translate from English to Japanese for jutsus would be greatly appreciated.)

Disclaimer: I have no type of ownership of Naruto.

A Chance to Alter What was Set in Stone

In an open area, two figures remain. The two are the last warriors in the war between The Five Great Ninja nations and the Akatsuki. On the left is the founder, and cause of the destruction in the world, the Akatsuki leader; Uchiha Madara. On the right is or rather was Konoha's number one surprising hyperactive knucklehead ninja; Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Now the two of them stare each other down for the final moments left in the world, completely ignoring the fact that they were the cause of the earth's destruction. Why you may ask? Well it is actually quite simple, they bothknow there is nothing that can be done, for they both have exhausted their inhuman chakra reserves.

'_So in the end I failed huh? I couldn't keep my promise, so much for my nindo. This war took away all of my precious people. Then Madara had the audacity to resurrect them all with __**Edo Tensei. **__Well it is a good thing that I completed my training in Senjutsu, and am able to use all nine tails of Kyuubi'sPower, or else I would have died. Who would have thought that even after all this time, that I thought we were friends, my teammates hated me with a passion which was crystal clear when they were brought back, and that Kakashi-sensei still didn't teach me everything he knew like he promised. Well I guess that is the life of a jinchuriki__,__then again my only regret was not being able to defeat Madara. Oh well guess settling for a tie is not that bad,'_

"Uchiha Madara, I must say I am pissed off and a little thankful that you used **Edo Tensei **to resurrect my mother, baa-chan, ero-sennin, the Konoha eleven (Naruto is the 12th) plus their sensei's, the konohamaru corps, and finally Iruka-sensei. I mean I defeated the Akatsuki members that you revived before them, what made you think they could have done better?" questioned Naruto.

"In all honesty Namikaze, I assumed that you would be hesitant to attack them. I guess I was right about you; you only care about yourself… just like me. " replied Madara.

"**SHUT** **UP! **I am nothing like you. It was easy to attack them for two reasons alone. First I wanted to free them from your pitiful service, and secondly, it always wanted to go all out against them and not face any grim consequences. Therefore I must say thank you for that last memory." responded Naruto.

And with that the last two people of the world collapsed onto the ground, headed for the afterlife. Well except our #1 surprising ninja Naruto.

We currently find our favorite Blondie in a sewer that is supposed to represent his mind.

**Kit. Come here, there is something that I must tell you before it is too late.**

_What is it Kyu?_

**How would you like a second chance at life? **

_I am sorry Kyuubi, but I am not following??_

**What I am saying is that I the King of all Demons, the Great Kyuubi no Yoko, have away of sending you back to the past, however I will be completely destroyed. **

_NANI??????????? I won't do it you don't-_

**(ROAR) Just shut up and listen. Yes I will cease to exist here, but when I send you back the "past" me will still be sealed in your body. Therefore I will still be sealed in you, and that would allow you more time to train for you fight against Akatsuki and Orochimaru. So I hope you decided on what point of time you would like to arrive on because I already started the process and it is nearing completion.**

With that the twenty-eight year old Namikaze was viewing his memories at a fast rate in order to choose a fitting time for transport. _There!_

_Alright Kyuubi, I know where I want you to send me back, send me back to the second after Orochimaru places the Gogyo Fuin on me._Before Kyuubi can ask why Naruto says"_I want to go there Kyu because that will be the easiest time to communicate with you and actually make a huge difference in the world if I don't fuck it up like I always do._"

At first the Kyuubi snickers, then he goes into a coughing fit. **Alright Kit here you go. I hope you can destroy Madara for me… again. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh piece of advice kit put on some chakra storage seals on as soon as you awaken. Or you might just blow up because all of you current chakrais going to head back with you.**

Those were the last words of the Demon Fox that has always been with Naruto throughout his life. The one being who could always count on no matter what was erased. Before he could ponder anymore negative thoughts a great white light engulfed our jinchuriki.

* * *

Naruto falling down after receiving the Gogyo Fuin.

Drip. Drip. Drip. _So I am finally awake, I wonder how long I have been resting. Well time to go find Kyuubi before anything bad happens, well knowing my luck something already did._With that our favorite blondie ninja travels his mind in looking for a familiar cage being held together by a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. Once he reaches the cage two eyes open. Red pupils filled with hate, anger, and a minute amount of regret and guilt.

**So my host finally graces me with his presence. Well FEAR ME HUMAN! **With that the Kyuubi floods killing intent only creatable by biju. To the Kyuubi's surprise Naruto doesn't flinch at all.

Kneeling before him Naruto states '_Greetings Kyuubi-sama._'

'_**Kyuubi-sama, where did that come from?**_' **Don't try to flatter me human I know you are faking, I have seen all your memories. You never respect anyone, even your village leader the Sandaime Hokage. You instead call him jiji.**

_You are correct Kyuubi-sama I do not respect Sandaime-jiji as a village leader. However I do see him as a surrogate grandfather and that is why I call him that. As for why I respect you, just take a look at me new memories._

**What memories? **At this current moment, Naruto's past life flashes before the Kyuubi and, he sees everything. The usually expressive Kyuubi no Yoko is expressionless at the moment. **Well I see what you mean kit. It is very interesting. So then why are you here?**

_In order to defeat my enemies and help you get revenge on those who used you-_At this the Kyuubi scowls. _I will require your assistance. Therefore I was hoping if you will help me and grant me your chakra willingly. I know you don't want to have a weak host, which we both know, at the current moment I is what I am. I mean come on I only got this far mostly because of luck and determination. While I still have those, I also have the knowledge to grow stronger to protect my precious people. So Kyuubi-sama what do you say? Will you assist me in defeating our enemies?_

**Well Kit you drive a hard argument, therefore I will help and the first thing I will do is modify your affinities. **

_What do you meant by that Kyuubi-sama?_

**What are you going to shout arrogantly and yell at the top of your lungs at me? **At this Naruto sweatdrops. **Oh yeah, forget you really are twenty-eight years old mentally. Well I am simply going to boast your affinity to wind to biju standards, while giving also having you affiliated to fire, water, lighting, and earth. I will also add all possible sub-elements. Before you ask how I will do this, it is quite simple really; I am using the chakra that is coming from the future back to you. The reason being your future chakra will vastly increase your reserves by the nine tails which you gained from the future me. It is too risky for you to take in all that chakra, therefore I will be using four tails-worth of chakra to give you those affinities and increase your current affinity for wind. Is that clear kit?**

_Hai Kyuubi-sama. I am grateful that you are willing to aid me. _With that the Kyuubi shoves his chakra into Naruto causing him to awaken.

(While Naruto was talking to Kyuubi the events of cannon was happening with regards to Team Seven. Therefore they are currently hiding in a tree being "protected" by Sakura.)

Groggily Naruto gets up from his slumber. As he opens his eyes he takes in his surroundings. He feels the dampness of the area in which Sakura chose to hide them. Not missing a beat he gets up and starts to walk away, but before he gets to go too far he hears someone yelling his name. He slowly turns around.

"Naruto-baka, where are you going?" However before he can reply a fist of righteous fan-girl fury (which surprisingly is almost as hard as Tsunade's punches) meets him in the face and propels him 500 k/m out of the area.

_Well that was fortunate._Thought our dazzed hero. _"What did I ever see in her?" _**"I think it was the fact that she was the first person to ever smile at you and you long for that feeling."** _"Well not any more Kyuubi. I was such a fucking idiot back then. Well at least now I can focus on training. So Kyuubi how much chakra do you think I can absorb before I go ka-boom?" _**"Well I would say about two and a half of tails worth, but I would say to absorb just two to play it safe. So you better get started on those chakra storage seals." **_"Hai Kyuubi-sama. Kyuubi before I start absorbing the third-tails worth can you tell me?" _**"I can but why?" **_Well I just figure since the tails I will not absorb are one time things right?"__"_**That is correct kit." **_"Well why not use one tails worth of chakra to do __**kage bunshin**__and improve on my chakra control right?" _**"****Pretty impressive thinking there kit, however make one right now that way it can start the chakra storage seals on you while you start the gathering."**_"Hai Kyuubi-sama." _**"By the way kit just call me Kyuubi or Kyu, the -sama makes me fell a shit load older." **_"If that is what you want Kyu" _says Naruto while suppressing a smirk.

A few moments later, Naruto is gathering all the chakra coming from the third tail, while his bunshin is writing the seals on his body to absorb the last two tails worth of chakra before the rest is handed over to Kyuubi to re-configure his affinities. After doing the two chakra storage seals the kage bunshin starts another seal mixing in with the **Gogyo Fuin**. _I am converting the __**Gogyo Fuin **__into a chakra control challenger seal. Which will greatly improve my chakra control after it is removed, if I improve it right now. _States Naruto answering the unannounced question. With the warning of the fourth tail coming Naruto shouts "**Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu,**" effectively using the thirds tail worth of chakra. Once the white haze disappears, there is about 500 worth of shadow clones.

With that Naruto shouts to his clones, "Alright guys 50 of you do tree-walking and then dispel once you have completely mastered it. While they are in the process of doing that I want the rest of you to find an area with lakes/streams/rivers, and trees that is hidden very well. Once the 50 clones that are dispelled are finished I want the rest of you to do different types of chakracontrol exercise, just don't combine leaf-balancing and water-walking until water walking is mastered." With the instructions being given the clones ran off to achieve their objective.

* * *

Last Day of Second Part of the Chunin Exam.

_Alright with the aid of my clones I have mastered water-walking while balancing leaves on all joints of my body. That is acceptable for now. All right better make a new batch._Thought our exuberant blonde. Whispering **Kage Bunshin**800 clones came into existence. "Alright half of you keep doing chakra control exercises. While 250 of you go and get leaves and try to cut them in half. If you reach half way then dispel yourself. Once ten clones dispel themselves for reaching half way, the rest of you keep going until you can cut it all the way. Once that occurs the dispel yourself, and the remaining 150 find a waterfall and attempt to split it in half, find the biggest waterfall possible. If you aren't using the water fall then stand guard." And once again the clones got to work. After eight hours of training, Naruto could successfully cut a long-ass waterfall (around 100 meters in length) on his own. Therefore he found a safe location and dispelled anymore lingering clones. With that he was rewarded with unconsciousness.

* * *

With Sauske, Sakura, and Kabuto at the entrance at the tower.

"Well seems that my team is here goodbye Sakura-san, Sauske-san." Says Kabuto.

"Hn" Is the brooders response. While Sakura says nothing because she is too busy fawning over Sauske "Where the hell is the dobe? If I can't pass because he is not here then I will kill him." Shouts Sauske.

"Calm down Sauske-teme, I am here so let us just go inside. You do have the scrolls right?" At this Sauskescowls and looks at a different direction. "Well it's a good thing I got them both lets head inside now." Replies Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto-baka, Sauske-kun could have easily got us those scrolls, but we were searching for you the entire time." Screeches Sakura. _Yup definitely a banshee_was the thought going on in Naruto's head. Withthat Team 7 entered the tower with only a few moments to spare.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; As we all know our friend Kishi owns Naruto. And with that out of the way let us get on with chapter two.

Team 7 has just entered the tower. (Third Hokage and Proctor give the rather long rant err… I mean speech. Then we go through the same fights as canon.)

During Ino's and Sakura's Fight the Viewing Stands

"Ano Kakashi-sensei can you teach me the **chidori** after the exams?"

"Why would I do that Naruto?"

"Well I was wondering if you could because that is such an awesome technique, and it would be pretty cool to have it."

"Sorry Naruto, I will not teach it to you and I never will, however I might teach it to Sasuke." At this the other jounin sensei's eyes widened from Kakashi's proclamation.

"Kakashi how could you? It is not right to show favoritism towards one student." –Kurenai

"I agree Kakashi, you should at least teach Naruto something that is close to the power scale of **chidori**" –Asuma

"YOSH! My eternal rival it is most un-youthful to teach one student over the other."-Gai

Before Kakashi could respond Naruto beats him to the chase. "Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei, it is actually alright with me." Seeing everyone's shocked expressions no more so than on Kakashi, Naruto continues, "The **chidori** is a horrible jutsu-" at this Kakashi's eyes narrowed "-for me. The reason for that is because in order to use the **chidori** effectively I need to thrust my arm while running at an alarming speed. This therefore causes tunnel vision. Thus leaving me expose to attacks from my sides, or a possible counter that my enemy may come up with. That is why only Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Itachi, can use it. The reason being because of their sharnigan they can predict that enemies movements. Ne Kakashi-sensei?"

At this everyone is flabbergasted at the Blonde's response. It was so unlike him. "What Naruto says is true." Replied Kakashi, yet discreetly eyeing Naruto to make sure it really is him.

"Ano Asuma-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei, if all Kakashi-sensei taught me individually and with the team besides teamwork is tree-climbing exercise should I have been recommended into the Chuunin exams?"

"…" –Asuma

"You cannot be serious right Naruto? Kakashi?"- Kurenai

"Hehehe well… yeah that is all that I taught Naruto, I guess I was more focused on Sasuke and then Sakura because they had better chakra control" Nervously chuckled Kakashi.

But before the other jounin sensei's go on again about equal opportunities and his responsibilities, Naruto comes to his rescue and asks him another question. "Hey Kakashi-sensei do you have any chakra paper with you?"

"Yes why?" solemnly replies Kakashi now realizing he set himself up… again.

"You are telling me that you sent in your genin without knowing their elemental affinities into the Chuunin exams?"-Asuma

"Umm I sent in only two not knowing their affinities, Sasuke on the other hand has an affinity for fire and a budding lightning affinity." Says Kakashi with pride before remembering his predicament and feeling the small Ki (killer intent) coming his way from the Sandaime.

Naruto puts his head down in sadness while inside he is thinking, _and the number one acting Ninja reward goes to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._"Well Kakashi-sensei I am pretty sure you have been a bad sensei towards me so I will forgive you if you give me a piece of chakra paper."

"Al right Naruto it's the least I can do, so if the paper-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I already know Kakashi- sensei." With that being said Naruto pumps in a small amount of wind chakra. To the amazement of everyone including Naruto and the Sandaime (who was interested in what affinity Naruto had), the paper just kept continuously dividing into smaller pieces before they became too small and you couldn't see them anymore. "Umm jiji (Naruto sensed the Hokage next to him) what does that mean?" Naruto asked in all honestly, as he didn't have the faintest idea.

Coming out of his stupor the elderly man replied "What it means Naruto-kun is that you have an extremely and abnormally high affinity for wind."

"Sugoi, then Asuma-sensei can you give me some pointers since you have a wind affinity too if I remember correctly?" instantly questioned Naruto.

"And how do you know that Naruto-kun" asked/demanded the Sandaime.

"Well you see jiji the last time I failed my genin exam, I was waiting for you in your office hoping you would buy me some ramen, and I got bored." At this everyone sweatdrops. "So I started going through the files on your desk, then I saw a folder that was labeled Ninja Statistics. Since I am going to be future Hokage I started reading the files and tried to memorize them, a Hokage know his ninja that are serving under him ne jiji?" Naruto replied, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

At this the old kage simply chuckles, "Yes, yes I guess that is true Naruto-kun. However I ask that you please don't go through the documents on my desk again because it could be a huge security risk to the village, _not to mention that an Academy student was able to enter my office and have easy access to said documents_" said the Hokage while muttering the last part mostly to himself.

"Hai. So Kakashi-sensei if I can somehow recreate your **chidori** can I use it?" questioned Naruto.

"Sure go ahead Naruto you can use the **chidori** if you somehow re-create it yourself. In fact if you can accomplish that before the end of the Chunin exams I will buy all the ramen you can eat for a week?"

"Sweet! I take that deal Kakashi-sensei, I just hope you have enough money on you when I start"

"Double knock-out, neither Sakura Haruno nor Ino Yamanaka will pass to the finals." Stated the proctor in a bored tone.

Skip to the match between Naruto vs. Kiba

"Before we start can I ask for two favors jiji?" Anxiously asked Naruto.

"What are they Naruto and I will see if I can grant them." Answered the Hokage.

"Well I was wondering if you can remove the **Gogyo Fuin** that Orochimaru placed on me?" At this the Sandaime unconsciously flinched because he had to be fair to all participants and not show favoritism so he grimly responded "I am sorry Naruto but in order to ensure fairness I can't do anything towards you or else people may suspect me of helping you." No one noticing the smirk that crossed the face of the Oto jounin while the Sandaime spoke.

Naruto was pretending to act saddened at this but nonetheless he understood. "I understand jiji, no hard feelings. Well my second favor is if I can tell something to Anko-san."

"What is it you want to say gaki?" retorted Anko.

"Anko-san come down here I need to whisper it to you. It's a really big secret and only you get to hear it." Noticing she still wasn't coming he decided to pull out his trump card, "Anko-san what I am about to tell you is so much better than dango." Before he knew it Anko was right in front of him waiting to hear it.

Therefore Naruto began to lean in and bring up his hand to her ear, when in reality he was positioning it for the perfect spot. Once he got it where he wanted it to be Naruto whispered into her ear "Thank you for all the times you helped me out when I was younger Hebi-san" At this Anko's widened "so now like I promised to you when I knew you were around I will give you a gift, the gift of freedom." Before she could contemplate on what he meant, his elongated canines bit down right where her curse mark is. Once this occurred Anko let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then a huge explosion of red and purple chakra occurred. The explosion caused Naruto to jet into the wall of the arena leaving a huge crater around his body.

At incredible speeds than anyone could see Kurenai was rushing towards Naruto ready to castrate him, believing he made some type of perverted move on her best friend Anko. However before she could make it she was restrained by Asuma and Gai, while Kakashi was walking towards Naruto, his book away and his eyes narrowed onto his charge. In suppressed anger for attacking a fellow leaf nin, Kakashi asked Naruto "Well Naruto do you have any kind of explanation for injuring a comrade." While at the same time beginning to lift his headband should he need to teach him a lesson.

However what came out of Naruto surprised everyone. He was chuckling quietly to himself. At this Kurenai snapped and shouted, "What is so funny? What did you do to her you… you demon?" At this the room instantly became quiet. The younger generation not understanding the predicament, while the older generation was wondering if the Sandaime was going to punish Kurenai for breaking the law.

"Oi!" At this everyone snapped their heads back to Naruto, who was surprised they didn't suffer from whip lash. "Sandaime-jiji, don't carry out the law towards Kurenai. The way she acted is totally acceptable, since Anko is like a sister to her." After saying this almost everyone calms down. Naruto turns to face Kurenai, and then sticks her tongue out to her, but before she can explode again he asks her "Kurenai-sensei what do you see on my tongue?" At this she looks closer, and then her eyes widened. She starts darting back in forth between Anko's neck to Naruto's tongue.

At this current moment Anko groans and comes to. Then she remembers what happens, spots the gaki, and rushes over him. But before she could damage him she was stopped by none other than the Hokage, before she could interrogate her leader, Naruto speaks up. "Anko-san how does it feel to be free from the hebi-teme" Seeing the confusion clearly written on her face he tells her to check her curse mark and then his tongue.

When she stares at her neck she is like a deer in headlights. She just could not believe it, the curse mark is gone. She no longer heard that annoying voice of her ex-sensei in the back of her mind. But before she could say anything the Sandaime ask Naruto "Naruto-kun how did you free her of the seal"

"Well you see jiji there are certain requirements that are required in ordered to remove the seal. First off the person has to want the seal to disappear completely in their mind. Secondly, the person can't have any type of demonic influence within them. And lastly, you need the one performing the seal needs to have a fuzzy friend" Replies Naruto, while pointing at his stomach to show what he meant.

"Naruto-baka can you do that to Sasuke-kun?" Sakura howled from the viewing platform.

"Nope." Before he gets cut off by one of her pointless banshee rants he utters, "I can't because Sasuke does not meet those stipulations. Sasuke has a kekkei genkai, and we all know all kekkei genkai were given to humans by demons. Hence the demonic influence part. I could do it to Sasuke but we would have to seal off his eyes."

"There is no need for that Naruto, I am confident that Sasuke can resist the curse mark and live just fine."

"Whatever you say Kakashi-sensei, just do not come crying to me when Sasuke defects from the village and joins Orochimaru in his quest for power." At this tidbit of info everyone stares at Kakashi, while Kakashi himself is oblivious to that fact because he believes his protégé will not even consider that course of action. Oh, how naïve our gravity-defying haired jounin is.

"Bark! Bark!" "Hey! Come on let us get this match to begin with. I was just guaranteed an easy victory by being placed against the dead last." Kiba shouted.

With that everyone but Naruto, the Proctor and Kiba began to leave the arena. However Anko and surprisingly Kurenai both give him a kiss for good luck on his cheeks.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter two so I hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter really came out different than I was thinking but I still hope it was good for you. Well next chapter is the fight scene between Kiba and Naruto. Well pce


	3. Chapter 3

The proctor shouted, "Hajime!" thus starting the battle between one Naruto Uzumaki against Kiba Inuzuka.

Not willing to waste a second Kiba began his assault. "**Shikyaku no Jutsu**" (Four Legs Technique) then he shouts, "___**Jujin Bunshin**_" (Man Beast Clone) Now we witness two feral appearing Kibas who sights are set upon our, distracted blonde? Now with his more feral appearance, Kiba charges with Akamaru, his physical abilities reaching the level of high-Chunin. Hoping for a quick win Kiba begins his beating on Naruto. With each successful hit that Kiba lands on Naruto, his ego increases dramatically, believing he is going to win for sure.

"Look you guys see Naruto-baka is weak and useless. What you see happening to him is his role on the squad, he is cannon fodder for Sasuke-kun." Sakura stated aloud, while everyone merely sent glares her way for being a bitch of a teammate.

"You are wrong Sakura-san" declared Shino. This surprised everyone there because hearing Shino talk was very rare for the ninjas, even amongst his squadmates.

"Would you care to elaborate Shino?" Kakashi questioned the genin.

"Troublesome. Can't you guys see it is rather obvious, I mean just look at him." Remarked Shikamaru as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing as all eyes fall on him, he mutters 'troublesome' before beginning his explanation. "The reason Naruto is being manhandled like this is because he can." Still seeing the confused looks he goes on,"Naruto is not doing absolutely anything. He is literally just exisitning in that spot, not even trying to defend or dodge. In fact with the look in Naruto's eyes it seems he is far off remembering something. " Concluded Shikamaru's analysis of our favorite blonde.

Different thoughts passed through the viewing jounin.

_'I hope this isn't because I accidentally called him a demon.'_ Kurenai worried.

_'I knew he wouldn't amount to much. He only serves as a stepping stone for Sasuke. It doesn't really matter if he is sensei's legacy, he just should quit being a ninja.'_-Kakashi

_'I wonder what is wrong with the kid.'_-Asuma

_'I can't believe this, that little gaki was able to undo the seal of the hebi-teme, but he can't handle this mutt?'_-Anko

As the Hokage was watching the match, he was visibly frowning from the battle. _'Has he been tortured, abused, ignored so much that a simple good luck peck on the cheeks caused him to act like this? I am truly sorry Naruto-kun that I let it escalate this far. Please forgive the mistakes of this old man._' Thought the aged kage as he watched his surrogate grandson get pummeled.

While everyone was staring at Naruto with questionable looks, our Kyuubi jinchuriki was completely oblivious to the happenings of the outside world. Instead Naruto was remembering one of his memories of his past life.

_**Flashback**_

_They were patrolling Fire country in squads of three. Since the war against Akatsuki has cost all the hidden villages the lives of many ninja. None more so than the village hidden in the leaves as that is where one of the last jinchuriki, the one of the nine tails, is located one Naruto Uzumaki. After constantly pestering to the Godaime Hokage he was finally allowed a mission outside of the village. Currently he was with Anko Mitarashi, and Kurenai Yuhi, just finishing a routine border patrol. _

_As the trio were heading back to Konoha, they heard a massive explosion to the north. They all knew it had to be something massive, because they could still feel the aftershocks that the earth was giving off. The three sped off in the direction of the explosion._

_Once arriving at the scene Naruto could not believe what he saw. The town that they just passed by a couple of hours ago was completely annihilated. It was as if it never existed, just utterly erased from this world. In its wake was a massive crater._

_That was when he heard it, the sound of wings flapping. The Kyuubi container directed his gaze skyward. His blood began to boil at the sight of the clay owl. If looks could kill that clay owl along as its rider would have been incinerated. However this Deidara was a mindless puppet that was revived from the __**Edo Tensei,**__ therefore he felt nothing._

_Many emotions flashed through Naruto's mind anger, grief, guilt, and regret. His emotions were beginning to overpower him again, that he unconsciously began tapping into the powers of the Kyuubi. He was so angered that he already had a chakra cloak of three tails. __**Kit calm the fuck down! IF you don't you will be giving into your bloodlust.**__ (At this point of time in the war Naruto can only control up to 6 tails before losing control.) However the Kyuubi's advice fell onto deaf ears._

_That is until Naruto heard the frantic pleas of Anko, and Kurenai. Naruto considered everyone in the Konoha 12 as part of his family. After hearing their distraught voices, Naruto began to reign in his emotions._

_Seeing the red chakra cloak dissipating from the blonde, Anko and Kurenai began to move in closer in order to try in comfort him. However once they got close enough they heard the sound of buzzing. That was then they realized their mistake, they let their guard down, which will now cost them dearly._

_Naruto could only watch in horror as the two small clay birds shot towards him and the women. Before he could alarm them of the danger, it was already too late. The two birds exploded, causing him to propel backwards a couple of feet from the blast. However he was relatively unscathed as he still had one tail of his chakra cloak on, but they same could not be said for Anko and Kurenai._

_They were not so fortunate to any type of shielding. Instead they now lay on the earth. They slowly allowed the darkness to claim them, as the two took thier last breath in this world. Even if Naruto would be able to find a medic, they knew it would be futile. There is simply too much debris and stone cutting into their body. All of their vitals have been damaged, death would be less painful._

_All Naruto could do was stare at the two. He once again lost control of his emotions, this time though sadness overwhelmed all the others. Here dying in front of him were two people that he held dearly. He couldn't tell what exactly they meant to him, all he knew is that with their deaths, a part of him died as well._

_**Flashback end**_

At the current moment Kiba was standing side by side with Akamaru. The two of them severely winded after all the attacks that they did to Naruto. Who currently was still standing after the brutal assault he received. This angered the Inuzuka to no end. He let out a snarl, which in reality was his silent form of communication to Akamaru, signifying to put everything in this last and final Gatsuga.

The Kyuubi was somewhat amused at seeing his host being destroyed, and not even flinch in pain or recognition. It told the Kyuubi that its host truly did experience horrific things, only possible with war. Believing that its host was coming round the Kyuubi started talking to its host once again. **Kit! I know you lost everything once, but you have not lost them here. **Seeing Naruto's face beginning to show emotion again, the fox continued. **Remember you have another chance to change everything now. So, go and change EVERYTHING!** The Kyuubi roared in Naruto's mind.

After hearing Kyuubi's words Naruto finally snaps out of it. Just in time to receive a **Gatsuga **right in the chest drilling him into the arena floor.

Kiba stood there panting with Akamaru back in his actual dog form. Kiba had a smug look set on his face, believing that he won the match already.

Just as the proctor was about to call the match, the smoke was beginning to clear. The silhouette of the blonde was visible, but what really surprised everyone was the fact that it was standing!

There stood Naruto with claw, and scratch marks all over his person, both deep and just on the surface. He started to chuckle. He threw his head up and began to laugh uncontrollably, while saying "It has been awhile since I have had a good match Kiba," while thinking 'At least a match with a friend.'

Everyone just stared in shock at the blond, they just could not believe that he took that type of beating, and is still able to keep fighting. Rock Lee began to shout speeches of youth and what not.

"What the hell? You shouldn't be able to move, I hit you like countless times all over your body." Kiba shouted while also beginning to show signs of fear.

"Please Kiba that was nothing compared to everything I have been through." At this most of the senior shinobi grimaced, "Now let's get this started." With that Naruto shouted "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" creating 3 puffs of smoke. '_Well damn, my chakra control is not that bad was aiming for one but ended up creating three. Oh well the more the merrier.'_ Naruto mused inwardly. The three clones began to rush Kiba and his nin-dog. However after the clones were a few feet from the original, one ran back and rammed his hand into Naruto's stomach while saying "**Gogyo Kaiin.**" (Five Elemental Unseal) Everyone eyes widened at the clone's voice. No more so than the Sandaime, and the mysterious Oto jounin.

Kiba actually regaining confidence because one of Naruto's clones attacked him started to laugh at him. "What was that dobe? Trying to knock yourself out for me? Will that's very nice of you but why don't you just quit instead? That would be so much easier for the both of us." Kiba remarked, while barely holding in his laughter.

"Now, now where would the fun be in that Kiba? Besides I was just removing a handicap. Now I will fight you at full strength." Naruto Replied. Before Kiba got a chance to ask what he meant by that, Naruto put his hands in the ram seal and began to gather his chakra, then he shouted "**Uzumaki Naruto Hijutsu: Jinchuriki Kai!** " (Naruto Uzumaki Secret Technique: Power Of The Human Sacrifice Release) At this proclamation all the foreign shinobi and adult leaf nin eyes became the size of dinner plates. However Gaara was licking his lips with hunger while thinking _Mother desires your blood Uzumaki Naruto._

After announcing his 'jutsu' (which in reality was just Naruto releasing one of his stored chakra tails) chakra began to burst out and surround his body. With this new abundance of chakra Naruto used it to completely heal his body. Everyone was just gaping at him, right before their eyes all of his wounds were healing themselves. "Now that I am finish with that lets get wild!" Naruto shouted, as he used whatever chakra was left over to enter his jinchuriki state (I am referring to the stage where Naruto actually uses the Kyuubi's chakra but just not much to cause the first tail chakra cloak to from).

"That is just like my **Shikyaku no Jutsu, **so why are you steal-"

"It may seem that way, but this is something totally different and much more powerful than your enhancement jutsu. Let me show you." Naruto Interrupted

With that being said, Naruto began charging towards Kiba at jounin level speeds. He was so fast that the only people capable of keeping up with the fight were the present jounin, Rock Lee, and both Hinata and Neji with their Byakugan.

Kiba could not believe that the dobe had this much power. He was cursing his luck, Naruto was supposed to be the weakest, and guarantee him an easy win. But now Kiba was realizing that he was actually going to lose. He simply could not track Naruto's movements. To the eyes of the rookie genin, all he saw was a blur before he felt a punch or a kick.

While the original Naruto was laying the beat down on Kiba, his three clones were preparing for a final attack. After the original sent Kiba back a couple of feet courtesy of a punched to the jaw, his clones sprung into action. One began signing for a wind jutsu, the second began to gather and condense chakra in his palm, while the third clone began to add lightning chakra to the condensed chakra.

After Kiba recovered from the hit, he began to stand up only to be met with the deafening screech of what sounded like a thousand birds, pointed right where his heart was.

"Give it up Kiba. I have you beat, if my hand moves any closer to you it will cut right through your heart with the **chidori**."

The viewing platform was completely silent. Kakashi chocking out "impossible" barely audible, but everyone heard it clearly in the silence. Everyone was just shocked, that a genin, whose jounin sensei admitted that he didn't teach anything to said genin, was able to recreate an A-rank assassination jutsu all by himself!

Kiba realizing he could not move forward, just adopted a smug look and began to prepare to jump in a different direction. The third Naruto clone then let his presence be known. "Do not do it Kiba, it is hopeless." Seeing the shocked and confused look on Kiba's face the clone told him to look to the left and right with his head. Kiba did as instructed and noticed distortions in the air. "As you see Kiba my wind jutsu **Kaze no Yaiba**, (Wind Sword)" this caused the Suna ninja eye's to widen in disbelief, "can and will clearly cleave you in half if you jump to the left/right or up. Besides I could easily kill you right now before Akamaru could even come to your aide." Kiba knowing he lost just shifted his head and just cast a look down in defeat.

Coming out of his stupor the Proctor shouted "Winner Uzumaki Naruto" _'Tch will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze soon enough if I have anything to say about it.'_ Naruto then released his clones, and began his trek up the stairs to the viewing stands, only to get bombarded with questions. His response was…

**Author Note; Well sorry for the wait people. I can only hope that I was able to somewhat live up to your expectations. I am aiming for a some kind of steady form of release for new chapters, however I cannot guarantee anything since May and June are always hectic months in my life for many different reasons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note; Standard procedure I don't own Naruto, and will I want to apologize for what I said eariler, even though I never said it was a promise It still pisses me off that it took me this long to even think of a decent chapter, I guess since I had a few decent ones I thought I was gonna just keep chucking them out well PcE**

"YATTA! Kakashi-sensei, I hope you have a fortune because I am going to have a field day at Ichiraku Ramen Stand. " Proving how good of an actor he is because in reality he was inwardly berating himself of his slip of power. '_Fucking great! Even after all this time I am still a shitty ninja! AHH! Damnit!_' After a few more string of curses Naruto finally calms down. '_Hey Fox any suggestions on the questions that are sure to come?_' '**Can't help you there kit. Just do what you do best and lie your way out of this situation.**' Sigh. '_I guess I got no choice, but thanks anyway Kyuubi._'

"Alright Naruto what was the first thing I taught you?" Kakashi demanded/asked.

"Tree climbing, why?" Causing a few different reactions, the other jounin glared at Kakashi for showing blatant favoritism, the third narrowing his eyes and discreetly leaking KI at Kakashi, and well Kakashi was totally oblivious to the other reactions. However Kakashi asked Naruto,"What was the very first lesson that you learned from me? Think back to the bell test."

"Hmmm, I think it was uhhh… just a sec, now I remember from the bell test I learned that Sakura who was suppose to be good at genjutsu feel for the easiest one, that Sauske-teme actually thought he could beat you in a spar, and even when his head was the only thing sticking out of the ground his pride would not allow him to accept any help. Ohh and that you Kakashi-sensei are bi-sexual because you used the**Sennen Goroshi **(One Thousand Years Of Death) on me. So I originally thought you were gay, until the wave mission when you were checking out the client's daughter Tsunami."

"…" Everyone burst out laughing at the expense of the other members of squad 7, while Sakura just fainted out of embarrassment of her sensei being hinted as a bi-sexual pedophile.

Kakashi however was not amused in fact if looks could kill, our favorite blonde would not be alive right now. Instead he started shouting at Naruto, "NO! The first thing I taught you was that those who abandoned the rules are trash, but those who abandoned their comrades are worse than trash. This is what you almost just did, because you could have killed Kiba from the jutsus that you had him surrounded with. That was a little too much for a sparring session. Well then again why I am not surprised you always left Sakura and Sauske alone-"

"Just how you abandoned your other student, sensei? In favor of teaching the other two since it would be easier?" Naruto interrupted.

"Exactly like that." Kakashi replied, then realized what he did and felt the killing intent coming off of Naruto directed at him. '_Crap_' He hadn't felt KI like that since the time he accidentally walked into the female side of the hot springs while still reading Icha Icha, he stayed in the hospital for three months inside the Intensive care unit.

"Well then Kakashi-_sensei,_" saying the word sensei with much venom, "You are worse than trash. Besides I didn't learn that from you, I learned that from someone else at the same time I read the ninja files." Naruto stated.

"And who would that be?" Kakashi questioned.

"Uchiha Obito." Naruto answered. "You know what the sad thing is Hatake? You literally failed to look underneath the underneath when it comes to me. By the way how the fuck are you honoring Obito's memory, when all you doing is praising the 'genius', setting up the fangirl where she will most likely die, and casting aside the dobe? If you really wanted to honor his memory, you would have spent more time with the dobe, well that would not really help either, you should have instead actually train me into being a better student, as I recall was Obito not the supposed 'dobe' of your class? I mean at least my f—the Yondaime made time for all three of you." Before Naruto could continue his speech, Kakashi had him lifted in the air by the vest of his collar.

Kakashi was narrowing his eyes at him trying to intimidate him, while inwardly he was having a mental tangle with himself. '_Is he right? Minato-sensei... what should I do? Obito would you rather have me raise Sasuke to new heights in honor of your clan, or help the student that is hopeless?_ With the realization of his words, Kakashi finally realized the kind of sensei he has been. Therefore he lets go of the grip that he had Naruto in. "Naruto, I am sorry. How about I teach you a new technique during the one month training period?" Asked Kakashi eye-smiling, while silently hoping his student would forgive him.

However those hopes were quickly dashed by what Naruto stated next; "No offense Hatake-san, but you shouldn't make promises you cannot keep." Before he is interrupted by Kakashi, Naruto raises his hand to silence him, "There is no doubt in my mind that the council in its infinite wisdom will order you to train Sauske-teme. Even if you trained the both of us equally, you really have not done anything to quell that ego of his. He will just brood and annoy the shit out of me, so no thanks Hatake-san, I would rather train myself. "

One look into Naruto's eyes told Kakashi that he wasn't going to be swayed. So he wasn't going to press the issue, as he knew Naruto was stubborn to have his mind changed, and also what Naruto said did sound true to Kakashi.

The other jounin sent Naruto glances of pity for having a horrible sensei, while the third Hokage was confused. Of all the time that he has known Naruto, the exuberant blonde would never stop asking to show him a new jutsu. So now with a chance to learn a new one he was shocked to see Naruto turn down that offer.

Naruto then turns his gaze to the Third Hokage, and he mouths the words, 'Is Kushina Uzumaki still alive, and if so where is she?' At this the third instantly pales, for he fears the reaction of the child if he told him the truth.

Before the third could say anything, Naruto suddenly disappeared.

**CRASH!**

That was the sound that everyone heard as the now stared at the arena floor. Naruto is standing in front of the fallen Lee, fists pumped out that had just knocked Gaara aside.

"I will prove my existence by protecting the lives of my comrades. If you ever try to kill one of them then I will not hesitate to** KILL YOU!**" Naruto told Gaara while leaking enough killer intent to shut Shukaku up temporarily.

Gaara could not believe it. '_How? Why? Why does he protect other people? No matter Mother will taste your blood Uzumaki Naruto._' Was what Gaara was thinking as he walked away into the viewing platforms as he is automatically made victor for Naruto coming to the assistance of Lee.

Everyone else on the platform was stunned. The supposed dead last of his class just cross the distance in a matter of seconds. That was a most impressive feat for one as young as him. Kakashi asked the question on everyone's mind "Naruto how did you get there so fast?"

"I just ran here as fast as I can." Everyone was stun, the Blonde got there through sheer speed?

"Impossible there is no way a baka like you could get there as fast as you just did." Was the rather loud remark, courtesy of Sakura.

"Well as you can see Haruno" Making people surprised at his choice of name, none so more than Sakura. This is supposed to be Naruto right? Naruto the blonde that would always ask Sakura for a date no matter how many times she rejected him. "I am here and there are no visible sign of a Shunshin" Which left all the jounin, hokage, and others with chakra detecting abilities baffled. As there was no sign of chakra at all! Meaning Naruto got there on his own physical power, with no enhancement at all with chakra. This caused many jounin to send a look of pity to Kakashi, for neglecting a student with much promise.

* * *

End of Preliminaries

"That now concl (cough) udes the preliminary (cough) rounds for the tou (cough) rnament" Announced Hayate.

Now the Third Hokage spoke up, "Now that you have seen the skills of your opponents you are given one month to train and develop strategies to combat them."

'Alright how should we do this kyuubi?'

'**What do you mean kit?'**

'Well you made it possible where I can use all elements and sub-elements right?'

**'That I did kit, that I did, why do you ask?'**

'Well I honestly don't know if I want to reveal that fact to the public yet. I know this is frown upon, but I really don't want to train, I would rather go visit my mother with the time period. I know that a month isn't enough time to recondition this scrawny body, and I have the **kage bunshin** at my disposal to effectively enhance my ninjutsu, but acquiring scrolls in order to do that will be a challenge.'

**'Well Kit usually i would be against this kind of thought, but I understand the longing for a mother. I mean hell after all the only time you ever saw her in your previous life was when you were fighting against her.'**

'Yeah... it fucking sucked.' Thought Naruto. However the young hero was starting to doubt if he wanted to ever meet his mother. After all he has been alone his whole life, and she may have abandoned him. Yet not knowing was eating at him even more so he decided he would find out why his mother left him in the hell whole known as Konoha.

* * *

"NARUTO-BA..." Was all she said before Kakashi covered her mouth with his hand.

Well that shriek certainly brought Naruto out of the inner conversation he was having with his friend.

"Huh?" Was the only reply that the blonde could come up with all the stares directed towards him.

"Naruto what Sakura was trying to inform you" albeit she could have done it a little quieter "was that the Hokage requested your presence in about 5 minutes"

"Really? Well I better get going then huh?" Kakashi nodded his head at his student. Yet felt pity for him as there was no way Naruto could get there in the allotted time as they were in the forest of death and the tower was at least 20 minutes away.

"Well alright then Peace" Replied Naruto while having his foxy grin that sent all the females weak in the knees (NOT... yet). Next thing anyone knew there was a gust of wind and the Kyuubi vessel was no longer there.

"He knows the Shunshin as well? Where the Fuck did he learn all this shit? I know I taught him next to nothing" Asked Kakashi a bit aloud, as all the sensei's and students were repulsed that Kakashi showed blatant favoritism to the blonde, well all except Sakura who was wondering about her "Sasuke-kun".


End file.
